Disaster
by Ryuki Rose
Summary: Undercover!Amon attempts to gain intel on the Avatar by befriending her..and badly flirting. Of course, his Equalists want to help, so they listen in via Hiroshi's newest invention; as if trying to stand Korra's presence wasn't difficult enough, Amon has to do it with bad advice being screeched into his ear.
1. Chapter 1

**Undercover Amon trying to get intel on the Avatar while his followers screech in his ear, via Hiroshi Sato's newest invention. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoK or its characters.**

xxx

In one of Republic City's more modest diners, Korra was drowning her boy troubles in a big bowl of noodles. Pouting, she listened to other conversations, feeling the loneliness of being solo. Stupid Mako for getting a girlfriend; stupid Asami for hitting Mako with her moped. Angrily, she jammed a mouthful of noodles into her mouth. The Avatar knew she was acting petty and childish, but she was still freshly wounded.

"Mind if I accompany you?" Korra jolted at the voice; it almost sounded like Amon. Almost. This one was much more smooth, more friendly and kind of fake. Her gaze jumped to the stranger, muscles tense in preparation to strike. She eased at the sight of the man.

He really didn't appear to be a threat. Tall and broad-shouldered - a potential for hidden muscle under the hideous red jacket he wore - Korra couldn't deny that his build was attractive. His age was hard to place, but the man was definitely a fair amount older than her. Plus, the thick glasses he wore were dorky, though they did enhance his light blue eyes.

"Pretty girls shouldn't eat." The man intoned, a smile on his lips that didn't reach his eyes. His words were flat and insincere. Korra raised her eyebrows and finally, the man added, "Alone. They shouldn't eat alone."

Korra quirked an eyebrow at the man, who tried to pass his wince off as a grin. After the night she was having, the Avatar really didn't want to bother with some freaky old man hitting on her, "I can handle myself, thanks."

_"Sir, the Avatar prizes her independence,"_ Amon's Lieutenant hissed into the Equalist leader's ear. Hiroshi's newest invention had an absurd amount of usefulness; though, Amon questioned the man's naming ability. The 'earadio'. Sato was going senile on the brink of the revolution. _ "Convential compliments will not do."_

_"Yeah, she's an independent woman who needs no man!" _ From the background, one of his female Equalists yelled. Amon wanted to pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh exasperatedly, but he fought the urge. This mission was bound to be a flop. He didn't know why he agreed to it. Vaguely, he wondered if his right hand man spiked his evening cup of jasmine tea. _ "Ask her to dominate you! She'll love it!" _

_"Compliment her tits!"_Yelled another Equalist, this time a male.

There was an almost undetectable smack as someone slapped another on the shoulder, "No! That's an awful idea!"

"Didja want something else?" Korra's voice roused him from listening to the Lieutenant snarling at their lackeys to shut up.

Right. Amon had to keep talking and not stand there like a brain-damaged cow-turkey.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just...uh, well..." Amon stumbled over a good excuse as to why he still stood there, after she blatantly denied him.

_"Tell her she has gorgeous eyes."_

Well, may as well try to salvage the mission, "-you have gorgeous eyes and-"

_"And a beautiful smile!"_

"-and a beautiful smile and-"

_"Your bosom is delectable!"_

"Your bosom is -" Amon stopped a second too late. Double shit. He slapped a hand over his treacherous mouth, mouthing obscenities behind his palm.

Shock, horror, and rage passed across the Avatar's face in record times. He prepared himself to be earthbent into a wall or to have a fireblast sent his way. Surprisingly, that didn't happen, but barely contained anger was evident in the young woman's voice, "Look, buddy, I'm not interested. Make like a tree and leave."

"Trees aren't mobile," Amon lowered his hand, eyebrows furrowing and lips carved into a frown, "So, I should - by all accounts - stay put."

"It's a play on words, sir. " The Lieutenant's level tone rang in Amon's ear a split second after the leader realized the joke. Amon despised puns.

Regardless, Amon ignored his faux pas and took a seat adjacent to her at the table. Maybe he was being pushy, but so what? He was here to get to know the Avatar; seduce her, make her vulnerable, not make her candidly enjoy his company. "Much thanks for accepting, Miss Avatar."

"Fine, I was just about finished anyway." Korra replied coldly, loudly throwing her spoon back into her nearly empty bowl of noodles. The utensil rattled loudly against the ceramic, nearly drowned out by the sound of Korra's chair shrieking across the floor. A few of the diner's other customers looked up, annoyed, at the young woman's commotion. Korra paid them no mind.

The young woman started for the door, but was caught by Amon's quick question, "Aren't you going to pay for that?"

_"Don't question her ways!"_shrieked a female Equalist in his ear.

"I'm the Avatar. I get free eats." She threw him a single-shouldered shrug.

Amon fought the urge to scowl or purse his lips as he scavenged into his pocket for his billfold. Of course, she would take advantage of her title as an exceptional bender; typical. He fished out enough yuans to cover her meal and beckoned the nearest hostess over. An easy smile curled at his lips as he handed the waitress the money, "Keep the change."

"Why'd you do that?" His eyes wheeled back to Korra, noting the suspicion in her eyes.

"I fear I made a mistake approaching you. I don't condone people using their titles for superficial advantages," He paused, trying to refrain from using any terms that would reveal his identity. Amon shoved his billfold back into his pocket after standing. He smiled apologetically at the young woman while adjusting his thick-rimmed glasses, "I do apologize for bothering you, Miss Avatar."

_"Sir!" _

_"The mission!"_

He started for the exit, thankful that the disaster was over. Amon nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt Korra's touch - a strangely gentle and hesitant one - on his upper arm. Turning, he caught Korra's curious and agitated gaze, "Hey, do you have a problem with the Avatar getting favors? C'mon, I'm the keeper of balance!"

_"Tell her she's right!" _

_"You can salvage tonight!"_

Vaguely, Amon wondered if the lackeys had tied up and stowed Lieutenant in a closet. It wouldn't have been the first time. Then again, his accident prone right-hand man could have dispatched himself by tripping on a chair.

"I don't wish to discuss this." Amon continued his trek for the door, shaking his head, "I simply do not agree with your methods, Avatar."

Korra's eyebrows furrowed. No matter how strange this man acted, she couldn't shake associating him to Amon, especially with his sudden aloof demeanor. Briefly, she wondered if he was an Equalist, sent to keep tabs on her. Why would he give up so easily, though? And why would he flirt with her? It would make more sense if he simply tailed her. Curiosity tugged her after the man.

**xxx**

**Working on the next part.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Short chapters are short. :I

Disclaimer: I don't own LoK or its corresponding characters.

xxx

"Hey, wait up!" Korra yelled, catching the bespectacled man's attention just as he exited the Jade Keep. Around them, pedestrians milled by, heading home after a long workday. Putting her hands on her hips as he turned to face her, the Avatar pursed her lips, "I don't get it. You were blatantly hitting on me and now you're acting like you're sick of me. What's with you?"

"I caught a glimpse of the true you, Avatar." Amon ignored the screaming Equalists in his ears. Hiroshi needed to add an 'off' button to the earadio. "I'm not impressed."

"Yeah, well, maybe you should try getting to know someone before flirting with them. Might help your delivery."

"It's a bit out of my character, to tell you the truth." He replied coldly, "Thank you for verifying that tonight was heinous."

"Hey, hey, wait. No, look, I'm sorry." She grabbed at his sleeve and - yet again - the man stopped. Korra sighed, rubbing the back of her neck with her free hand. Guilt swirled in her stomach as she thought of how foolish she would act around Mako. Apparently, awkward flirting didn't discriminate on age, "I know what it's like to blurt out stupid stuff. Sorry. I've had a bad night and wasn't in the mood for that."

"You've had a bad night? Alert the media."

_"Amon, sir, you _really_ suck at flirting!"_

"Hey, I said I was sorry." Irritation prickled at Korra's voice and a flash of annoyance lightened her eyes, but it was quickly extinguished as he made a move to leave, "Look, I'll treat you to something." Amon threw her an unimpressed look and Korra sighed and raised her free hand in a swear, "I'll pay for it. Honest Aang."

"And what, precisely, would you be willing to pay for?" Amon leaned closer to Korra, eyes narrowing, voice taking on a slight dark edge. It was a frank question. What would the Avatar pay for? What could she pay for? Some sloppy, disgusting food from a greasy restaurant? A single cup of tea? Or did she even carry money at all?

_"Oh, by Suki's Fan, that sounded sexy."_

_"Atta boy, sir, atta boy!"_

Briefly, Amon attempted to figure out how he sounded alluring, before realizing the innuendo that could be found beneath the inquiry. Well, if one sought it. Short snatches from radio dramas - which he heard from various dorms at night while passing through corridors - of breathless maidens murmuring how they'd do anything to repay a roguish protagonist played through his head. He hardly looked like a rogue, dressed in street clothes and wearing his reading glasses. At best, he looked like a librarian and not one of those sexy ones.

When his eyes focused on Korra, he realized she was blushing.

"Wh-what do y-" The Avatar raised her hand to cover a cough, turning her wide-eyed and flushed expression away from him to regain her composure. She threw him a sidelong glance, her fist lingering at her lips, "What're you in the mood for?"

_"Say you want something spicy! Cause she's fiesty!"_

The man stared at her for a moment, curious at her posture. She stood straight, one arm folded behind her back - possibly toying with a frayed string on her far side - while her other hand hovered by her lips.

_"I'm in the mood for your lips, Avatar!"_The unmistakeably deep voice of the Lieutenant returned. Amon had to stifle a shocked cough. The Equalist right-hand man apparently stepped out for a good, hard swig of sake.

As if realizing he was staring, her other hand dropped away from her mouth abruptly. The movement roused Amon from his observations before he could infer anything.

Amon shifted awkwardly, feeling expectations from the Equalists and Korra. He couldn't even fathom what a sexy retort would have been to her inquiry - he didn't really trust his Equalists in that department - so, instead, he went for the first idea that popped into his head, "Have you ever had salt-water taffy?"

_"Taffy?!"_A chorused ring of incredulity buzzed in Amon's ear.

"What? What's that?" Korra turned to him; her expression uncertain, but curious.

"It's a candy. I tried it when I first came to Republic City," Gently, he smiled as he thought back to his first taste of taffy. It was a bit strange to hold out a sentimental hand to the Avatar, but perhaps it'd make her and him more comfortable, "Trust me, you'll like it."

"Trust you? You haven't even introduced yourself." The young woman teased, hands planting onto her hips as a smile curled at her lips.

"I haven't, have I?" Amon chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't even begin scrolling through a mental list of names; his Equalists - and a slurring Lieutenant - were squalling suggestions.

_"Wang! Wang Fire!"_Yowled a man.

_"That's not sexy or hot enough!" _

_"Wha's not sexy and hot 'bout wangs 'nd fire?"_

A second of pause, before the women sallied forth.

_"Mugen!" _

_"Tom!"_

_"Spike!" _

None of those would do. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Amon tried to keep his smile ease and free of rigidity. His mind did a quick tumble through possible names, trying to find one that fit his persona, "You may call me Kota, Avatar."

"And you may call me Korra, Mr. Kota." The young woman replied, mimicking his tone. Shifting to her opposite foot, she raised her eyebrows, "So, where're we going to get this taff-ee?"

Another annoying buzz burst into Amon's ear, _"My place."_

Instead, Amon held out his arm to Korra who eyed his proffered limb with suspicion as passing strangers gave the two of them strange looks. Her gaze flickered to his eyes, tracing over the gentle curve of his lips. Momentarily, he wondered if she could see through his ruse, if she had some inkling that he was Amon. Finally, she gave in and wrapped her arm around his, as if they were a courting couple, laying her opposite hand lightly against his arm. Amon shoved that thought away, "There's an excellent candy shop near the bay."

"Well, do lead the way, Mr. Kota." Korra purred, putting on airs to undoubtedly tease his more prim speaking patterns.

Amon's lips curled into a broader grin at the Avatar's choice of word. And lead he did indeed do, while ignoring the jarring buzzing of his followers in his ear.

xxx

I can't guarantee I'll always update so quickly. But most of this was typed last night. XD


	3. Chapter 3

The man was beginning to regret his culinary suggestion. Feeling like a cow-camel chewing cud, while attempting to embark in the foreign art of flirtation, was entirely unbecoming. Not only for him, but for Korra as well.

"Thish ish ruheally gud." Korra said, smiling around half-chewed lumps of taffy. She was like a child, stuffing her maw with the candy until her cheeks bulged.

Amon raised his eyebrows, inquiringly.

_"Humor her bad manners!"_ hissed advice in his ear. He could see his Equalists wringing their hands in fright of what he would do to the Avatar based on her poor etiquette. There was no sense in making a martyr over bad manners, though. Although, if Korra was chomping loud enough for his followers to hear, that was impressively disgusting.

The young woman jolted, holding a hand up to her mouth as if to hide the massacre of pastel colors that littered her teeth. After a hearty swallow, Korra mumbled as a blush crept over her cheeks, "Sorry, Master Tenzin's told me that's rude."

"It's fine. I've been subject to worse." The man replied, shrugging. The two wandered together in silence, enjoying their treat while ignoring the awkward tension between them. Above them, the full moon peeked across Yue Bay, as if tentative to interrupt their little "date." Amon briefly cringed at the thought of the Moon Spirit watching the two of them. If he were truly romantically inspired, it could have seemed like an enjoyable omen. In this case, though, he had enough of interlopers in his ear to really desire one to oversee him from the Spirit World.

As if right on cue, a female Equalist chimed in, _"You two are being too quiet!"_

_"Are you guys kissing?"_ Tittered another woman, _"Or touching!?"_

_"Naughty, ssir, naughty!"_ Amon was beginning to feel the need for a drink as his righthand man slurred. Perhaps confiscate whatever the Lieutenant was dipping into.

_"If not, say something!"_

_"Tell her she has a glamorous rack!_" Again, the man from earlier who mentioned a bosom. Dear Roku, were his Equalists really so romantically deprived? Perhaps they needed to take a vacation once the Revolution was won. Briefly, he pondered the idea while a fight broke out in his ear between a female Equalist and the perverted pig-monkey.

However, Amon noted - from the corner of his eye - that Korra was beginning to fidget. The awkwardness had filled every cubic centimeter between them and now the girl cracked under the pressure. It seemed he wasn't the only one who failed as socializing on a more individual level. The thought almost made him chuckle.

"You said I should get to know someone more before flirting," Amon ventured as he strode down the boardwalk with his nemesis, "Tell me about yourself."

Korra stifled a snigger, before answering. Her words were slow, as if she were trying to figure out what to say, "Well, I'm the Avatar."

"Oh, really? Hadn't noticed."

Korra flashed him a wry smile at his sarcasm before adding, "And I'm seventeen."

"Hm." Well, he hadn't known she was that young. She was, obviously, fairly juvenille, but her build made Korra seem - at least - in her twenties. Well, to him at least. Then again, if Amon had been smart and done the math properly, he would have realized Avatar Aang died seventeen years ago. How was he to know, exactly, how an Avatar's reincarnation was chosen, however? Or perhaps he didn't wish to acknowledge it and confirm himself as a dirty old man.

"What?" A sly grin curled over Korra's smile in the space of silence and, briefly, Amon felt his stomach twist with enjoyment, "Feeling guilty for hitting on me now?"

"Perhaps."

"You can't be that much older than me. What? Twenty-five?"

The loud bark of laughter that shot from Amon's lips started both Korra and the Equalists on the other side of the earradio. The Avatar jumped and, in his ear, his followers squeaked in surprise. Composing himself, the man faked a cough - raising his fist to his lips to hide his grin - before replying, "Try forty."

_"Oh my Aang, is he really that old, Lieutenant?"_

"No way!" The Lieutenant's answer was drowned out by Korra. She stopped dead in her tracks, turning to Amon. Her blue eyes were wide as she pointed to him, "You're joking!"

A half grin curled at Amon's lips as he stared down at the flabberghasted Avatar. Holding up his hand in a swear, the man stated, "Wolf Scout's honor. I'm fourty."

"You were part of the Wolf Scouts?" Korra and the Equalists gasped together, their voices echoing each other's astonishment. Years ago, Councilman Sokka, with the assistance of Kyoshi Warrior Suki, had instituted a government-run, recreational group for young children. Girls and boys, benders or non-benders, rich or poor could join; they learned self-defense, chi-blocking, and how to wield weapons. The group had been cut - during many of Tarrlok's budget reforms - and the establishment dismantled.

A flush crept across Amon's face at the slip. It would be painfully easy to find records of the Wolf Scouts, to account for all of the scouts, to find a name that didn't have future records tacked to it. He nearly bit his tongue in reprimand, but quickly dismissed his annoyance at himself. Who would go digging? His Equalists trusted him and Korra wouldn't even fathom that as an option.

"Yes, I was." Amon glanced to the side, suddenly embarrassed at admiting his past. While the Wolf Scouts had handy lessons, Councilman Sokka was less than orthodox with salutes and uniforms. In fact, he now realized just how mortifying the whole thing had been; Korra's broad grin wasn't helping any.

"You? A Wolf Scout? I don't believe it." Korra chuckled, shaking her head emphatically, "They were all about combat! No offense, but you don't look like the warrior type."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You just look like you'd be more at home in a library or in a dusty foyer or something, not on a battlefield, that's all." Korra non-chalantly shrugged and continued down the pier, as if she hadn't just wounded Amon's pride. He bristled, slightly, at her words but tried to remain calm. Certainly, he did look like a libararian - hadn't he thought as much earlier? - but for his intimidation to completely ooze away as soon as he looked domestic nettled his patience.

_"Amon, sir, please don't do anything rash..." _ Lieutenant sobered up enough to register Korra's words and Amon's bruised silence.

This called for a little adjustment. Slowly, Amon advanced on Korra as she peered out over the bay. She seemed to be enjoying the salt-water taffy, if her loud chewing were any indication. Behind her, the man leaned over her shoulder, aware of the intense salt in the air and her natural musk. In his slow and precise 'Amon' voice, the man purred in the young woman's ear, "Avatar Korra, judging a book by its cover can be fatal."

The Avatar froze, breath catching, jaw clamped shut. Slowly, she turned to face him, and he could tell she recognized the tone and - undoubtedly - realized how Kota and Amon had such similar body builds.

"Am-" She was cut off.

_"Sir, the plan, the plan!"_ squealed a female Equalist, _"Don't kill her!" _

The man grabbed Korra by the back of her neck - intimidating and reminiscent of his abilities to remove bending - but he didn't force the girl into a kneel. Instead, he slammed her onto the planks of the pier, settling his weight atop her, easily restraining the flummoxed Avatar as he seated himself on her back, knees on either side of her. Realizing the position, Korra began to struggle and snarl, breathing licks of flame from her lips and trying to wrench her hands free enough to bend anything.

"This isn't any way to treat a lady!" Korra growled, kicking her feet, trying to land a hit against his broad back. Her heels grazed, but she didn't connect otherwise.

"Well, lucky for me, you're not a lady, are you?" The man smirked, adjusting his hold as needed to the writhing young woman. It reminded him of pinning Tarrlok down, years ago, during their squabbles.

Korra huffed angrily at his words, nearly throwing him off with strength and rage. Amon held true, though, unable to wipe that smug grin from his lips. Now, this was satisfying. Pinning the struggling Avatar down, exerting force over her. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, a voice keened about a more intimate situation, away from prying eyes, where he could pin Korra down.

A shrill whistle broke through the air and the hairs on the back of Amon's neck stood.

_"Cheese it, sir, it's the fuzz!" _

His gaze flicked to an approaching officer, tensing as the man glared down at him. That grin was quickly wiped from Amon's features as he replaced it with a mask of indifference, "Evening, officer."

"Would you mind telling me why you have the Avatar pinned to the ground, sir?"

_"You have her pinned to the ground?"_

_"Sir, at least get a hotel room for the night, first!"_ Amon stifled rolling his eyes. He really needed to let his followers go out on the town more often. Maybe a few nights of wanton affairs would sate their hormones.

"Oh, well, you see..." Amon's gaze flicked down to Korra, who stifled a snicker and barely contained her own smug grin. His lips pursed and, before he knew it, the words shot from his mouth, "Well, she said she likes it rough."

The snickers died on Korra's lips, replaced by a gape and a gasp. Above them, the officer stifled a chortle.

"I apologize, sir, she really is insistent." Amon glanced up at the officer, offering a hardly-innocent smile.

"Well, let her up. That's indecent." The man commanded, face twitching under the straight to keep a straight expression. Amon obeyed, gracefully standing and stepping away from Korra. Though he held his hand out to her, the young woman ignored his offering and shoved herself up on her own, dusting off her garb as she pouted. The officer eyed the two of them, eyebrow quirked. Raising a hand to his lips, presumably to hide his words, the officer chuckled, "Do it behind closed doors next time, will ya'?"

And, with that, the officer turned heel and marched away. Amon lightly glared at him, half-disgusted with how easily the officer dismissed the situation.

His thoughts were interrupted as a sudden, blunt pain blossomed over his shoulder. Hissing, he rubbed the bruised spot, turning an agitated gaze to Korra. The Avatar pouted, hands on her hips and an indignant clench to her jaw, "I can't believe you told him that."

"What?" He snapped.

"Telling that officer I like it-" Korra stopped, suddenly, glancing along the pier. Most of the other civillians were staring at them, waiting for a show. The girl turned her gaze back to Amon, eyes flashing with fire despite the sudden softness of her voice, "Telling him I like it rough!"

Amon leaned close to her, eyes narrowed. Korra nearly flinched back, but didn't move. She met his gaze headlong, determined and full of moxy. Perhaps she was seeking the answer to his identity in his eyes.

"So, you don't like it rough?" He found that hard to believe. As physical as she was, being rough and tumble in bed seemed her default style. She lacked finesse and delicacy. He could be wrong, though.

"I didn't say that!" She nearly squeaked, but remained breathily quiet.

"Then you do like it rough."

"No-yea- I-I don't know!" Korra flushed, eyes tearing away from him in embarrassment as she kept her voice soft.

The man stopped, eyebrows quirking high as his gaze slid over her face again and - briefly - down her body before returning to her gaze. The blush answered his silent question. Little Miss Avatar had little to no sexual expertise. It was both alluring and unbelievable. As crass as Korra acted, Amon betted she had done a few naughty things in her time, especially upon arriving to the city.

Before him, however, stood the awkwardly fidgeting, blushing form of a virgin.

"Shall I help you figure out, then?" Amon nearly purred, feeling a wolfish grin tug at his lips. Korra's gaze flicked back to his face, instantly. Her mouth opened and closed, unable to find the words to reply to his ballsy offer. Instead of waiting, the man quickly stood straight and plucked a piece of taffy from his pocket, ignoring the squeals of encouragement from his underlings. Popping the candy into his mouth, he chewed thoughtfully while heading back down the pier, knowing Korra would follow him.

A few seconds later, her footsteps echoed along the planks.


End file.
